beymon
by BloodyHell91
Summary: ok, i'm giving this a try, maybe a ReiHiromi, not sure....pokemonbeyblade crossover! writing as i go...it'll get better, hopfuly.
1. Chapter 1

own nothin...

We were all sitting there,in Tyson's dojo. They were beyblading, and I was checking my email.

My adopted parents had gotten me a laptop, when I passed my high-school entrance exams! I was so happy.

if you noticed what I said before, about Adoptive parents, and you thought you heard me wrong, well then your're wrong now. Yes I'm am adopted, and all I know about my birth parents, is that my dad is supposly dead. I have an older brother, who travels, and a stay at home mom. And that they live in Pallet town..

Now is you're thinking about that famous pokemon trainer, then yes, he's supposly my brother, but I don't have all the details as of late. They beyblakers won their fifth chamionship last week, in Russia (makin' it up). We're all together again, thank you lord. Tyson and Dachi were a bitch to take care of alone.

How I was adopted is a weird story, and you probaly wouldn't believe me in the first place. But then again, why are you reading this story in the first place?

Some guy name Giovonni, kidnapped me, because ican easliy talk to legendary pokemon...Yes hard to believe, I know. Ok, how did I escape? Well, the so called stupid team rocket, the ones wi th the talking Meowth, would be thanked for that.

I looked around to see the beybladers were still practicing, they were. So I'll continue... You see i was in a test tube like thing, like Mewtwo was. But since I have some sort of connection to the legendary pokemon, I can do things they can too...weird I know.

Anyway, Team Rocket came in, trying to find something tosteal, or what not. And I promised them, that if they let me free, I would make them the best meal ever! Needless to say, they thought about it for a short time before they deicded to let me free.

And I keep my promises, no matter how weird they are. Oh uh, the boys are looking at me weirdly, talk to ya later...

Hiromi.


	2. Chapter 2

own nothin...

* * *

Hey, it turned out to be my laptop just needed recharging, and I didn't hear it...sorry. For what I don't know...stupid beeping laptop...

I'm trying the best I can to get more info on my real family. You see, it is said, that the famous pokemon trainer's father, went on a journey and never came back right?

Well he went out to find me... I still feel bad, because he hasn't came home yet, or even left some notice, that he's still alive.

The boys have a day off today, so we're all at the park, hanging out. I'm up in a tree, writing this, Kai is sitting under the same tree, and the others are playing stupid games.

I couldn't help it, it came out...I started to hum...you know that song Simple and Clean, off of Kingdom Hearts? that's it,I love that song. Great, now Kai's staring at me. I smiled at him, he turned away.

I smirked, and continue typing. It's weird, every time I come closer to finding anything out about my real Family, the farther, and farther away I get from every one else.. I just want to find out who I realy am... But that just seems stupid ne?

"Hey Hiromi, Come on down here, any play Hide-&-Seek with us! WE even have KAI playing, please!" Exclaim Tyson, looking up into the tree, in whinch I'm in.

"I'm too busy to play childish games with you guys, maybe later," I shouted back down at him, watching his face turn sour.

"Well you're just a sore loser," and with that he stuck out his tonunge, and went off with the others.

Kai came into my view, when I saw him sit back down, aparently it was a deal, that if I didn't play he wouldn't. I just shrugged, it's not like I really care either way.

I turned back to my work, I was keeping track of what my brother was doing, I wanted to feeel like I know him. Even if he doesn't know me.

It was a couple hours and a sore bum later, when we went back to the dojo. I went straight into the kitchen to make something to eat, "'Mi-chan, what are you doing, Mr D. is taking us out, remeber?" asked Max. How could I forget, they wouldn't shut up about it.

It has something to do with a new tournament, I was about to say I wasn't going, but something in my head stopped me. Telling me to go. So I nodded, and put the stuff away, and went to go get ready.

It was supposed to be a fancy resturant, so we were to dress nicely. I just pulled on a dark blue vest like shirt, with black slacks. Black mary-janes. And my hair brushed into a low hors-tail.

I walked down stairs, seing Kai was the only that was ready. I shruged, It didn't matter.i made a check list in my head, to make sure everything was in order. And by the time I was done, everyong was dressed.

We went into the car parked outside, and drove off. It was about ten mintues of complete silence from Kai and me, in which we both stared out the window.

We arrived at some fancy place named Silver Dragon (W.I.T.C.H. i know). We sat near the back, so people wouldn't hear us, or see Tyson's eating habits. I sat by Kai, trying to stay away from Tyson, who has been acting weird since ealier today.

"Well, you see I called you all here tonight,is that there'sa new tournament," he was cut off.

"Wow, another one COOL!" shouted Tyson, catching people's attention. He shrunked back into his seat.

"Yes another one. But this one is taking place in Pallet Town." he was cut off again, when I sort of spit out some of my beverage.

"Hiromi, are you ok?" asked Kenny, "You've been acting weird for awhile now, are you getting sick?"

I nodded my head yes, and started cleaning up my mess.

"Didn't you origanlly come from Pallet Town Hiromi?" asked Mr.D, smiling at me, his eyes held a hidden twinlke.

I nodded, looking down, at the salad that was place in front of me. I heard gasps all around me, guess they didn't know. No surprise there.

"Well back to the subject at hand, you would need a girl to enter, and that's where Hiromi comes in," Mr.D smiles never seems to stop, do they?

"Forget it, if it's in Pallet Town, then I won't be able to help you," I wispered, feeling everything just stop, and give me stares from different parts of the grave.

"Why?" asked Kai, his eyes narrowing in on mine.

I shook my head," Excuse me Mr. Dickenson, I really Appericate the dinner, I'm just not hungry," and I got up and left. A single tear flowing sown my eyes.

They stared at each other in confusion, I just know. I also know Mr. D would fill them in only a little, for my sake.

Ii started to rainas I walked back to the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

own nothin... Mi /hire means Hiromi..ok good...

* * *

I made it to the dojo, without trouble to say in the least. I hope Mr. D didn't say to much, I don't want them to know everything...

I went up into my room, and pulled up a loose floor board, when it was decided that we would all live here, I made it to were I can hide things from others, So people like Dachi and Tyson wouldn't find them.

Any way I pulled back the floor board to reveal a old wooden box. It was a safe keep box. A jewerly box, without the jewerly. I opened the box, after taking it out of the hidden spot. Inside was several trinkets, from pictures, gym badges, to even a beyblade and a luancher.

The beyblade was a gold one with a amber and red slices of color on it. the launcher was an amber color with red and gold clashing on it. The bit beast was a big dog like creature, with red and gold lighting bolts around it.

I heard the door slam shut, and voices from down the hall. The boys were back, I quickly put the things into the box, and put it back up. I flopped onto my bed with my laptop. Typing away, as if I've been in that position the whole time.

There was a knock on my door, I looked up from my laptop to see Rei coming into my room. I looked back down, I wasn't in the mood for talking. "Why'd walk out 'Mi-chan?" I looked into his eyes, and shook my head, and looked back down again.

"What did he tell you?" I asked him.

"Not much, just that you're an ace blader like Kai, Tyson and Dachi didn't believe that, i don't know about the others. But it just seems strange. Why did you keep this from us 'Mi?"

"You didn't ask, and saying that you beyblade isn't something you spit out to a bunch of champions, is it?" I cocked my eyeborw, still typing.

"No, I guess it isn't, But you're our friend Hiromi, and we're supposed to count on each other. But you...You just seem to not want to be with us Hiro, why?"

I sighed, placing my laptop onto the bed, I got up and walked to the loose floor boards. I felted his eyes on me, as I lift it up and pulled out the box again. Taking out the beyblade and launcher, I turned to face him, "Come on, i want to show you something."

We walked down to the inside blading area, were the others were practicing. They all stopped when we walked into the room. I went to a dish and toke a stance, "What are you doing Hiromi?" asked Rei, walking up to the same dish.

"You wanted to see if I'm as good as Kai right? Well battle me and find out Rei,"

He toke his stance without complaint, everyone surrounded the dish, but not to where it was uncomfortable for Rei and me. I saw Kenn, and Dizzy getting ready to take in data. I smirked, looking into Rei's eyes, he gasped, probaly seeing my eyes color darken, and turn a bit goldish.

" 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" some one shouted as we launched our blades. Drigger didn't even touched the ground when my blade attacked. Some peices of Rei's blade flew through the air, and landed around him, Drigger landing into his hand.

Everyone stared as my blade still spun, it wasn't even scratched or dented. I smirked as it landed into my hand, and I walked back to my room. I was about to open the door, when I saw Rei standing right by me,he seemed almost out of breathe. Like he ran all the way back here, to me before I even got to my room.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side like a cat.

"How did you do that?" he asked, after catching his breathe.

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Hiromi, how did you beat Drigger without even tying?" asked Rei, his eyes pleading.

"That's a serect I'll have to take to the grave," I whispered, standing on my tip-toes, and giving him a hug, before going into my room. I closed the door, and slid down to the floor.

I saw him blushing as I closed the door, was all I could think about. I heard him go into his room, next to mine, how convinent. Not really, but ok...

I walked over to my bed, and layed down, and begain to hum my favorite song as I fell to sleep.

* * *

R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

own nothin...

* * *

It was Saturday, and I had pracitce...for what? You'll find out soon enough.

I was the first one help, besides Kai, and I was making breakfast. I was in a good mood today, so I made everyone's favorite. From blueberry slapjacks, to rasberry pasteries.

I was finished when everyone came down to eat. I set everyne's food infront of the person who wanted it. And I sat by Rei, sitting my breakfast in front of me, my favoite breakfast is a cup of vinilla coffee and chocolate molat-meal.

We seemly just ate in silence, or it just that everyone was staring at me, except Rei. He wasn't. probaly 'casue of last night.

I finished my breakfast, before Tyson, which shocked everyone... and put them in the dish-washer and went to go get ready. I toke a quick shower, and got dress. I had on, nice black slacks, that tide up at the hip and up. A light tan low-cut seemly skin tight v-neck shirt, that was long sleeved and had a collar. I had on platform Mary-Janes, and my hair in a low hors-tail.

I walked down the hall, with my black Yu-Yu Hakusho messanger bag, slungged acros my shoulders, as i walked to the front door. "Where you going Hiromi?" asked Dachi, who was now finishing his breakfast as well as the others. They all looked up as well.

"I'm going to see some friends, that are in town ok," seeing everyone nods I make my way out the door.

It was thirty minutes lter, when I made it to my friends own personal ware house where we practice. I walked, and saw everyone had set up and was ready to play. You see, we're a band.

There is Meowth drums. James, who plays bass guitar. And Jesse who play Keys, and I'm lead singer with ocassional other instruments.

We began to practice, It was about nine hours later before we stopped for a late lunch break, for it was 2:30 pm. It may seem long, but we toke ociassional breaks in bwtween. We all piled into James's Ford jeep, and went to the park for some fresh air, and some food.

I didn't expect to see the Beyblakers there, to say the least. I heard my name being called and i saw some of their friends with them. Such as the All Stars, Phyics, and what ever Ming-Ming's team is called, and others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, giving Ming-Ming an evil glare.

"Oh we were just telling our frineds that you know how to blade, but Ming-Ming team disagrees with us." replied Max.

I just shrugged,"I don't really care, if others believe it or not that I blade. It's their choice," I replied, giving my band a side long look, as if talking to them in a serect language.

"Who's your friends?" asked Ming-Ming with a snarle.

"Prepare for..." Jesse and James were cut off.

"We don't work for Giovonni any more, so stop with the motto!" shouted Meowth, my eyes grew wide at the name. It still stings like an open wound, "OH gosh I'm sorry Hiromi, I didn't mean it really I didn't," he was trying to comfort me.

Ishook my head and bent down to scratch him behind the hears, "It's ok Meowth, old habits die hard," I turned to the bladers," These are some of my closest friends, who visit me now and then. The red hair is Jesse, the Blue is James, and the talking cat is Meowth. We play together."

"The cat talks?" asked Ozuma, bending down to get a better looked at Meowth.

"I have a name yea know?" growled Meowth, in a cat like way, of course.

"You play what? Hide-&-Seek?" teased Ming-Ming.

"We play in a band, or is that to hard to comprehind?" Jesse yelled back, James and Meowth held her back, as she tried to hurt Ming-Ming.

I slap my forehead, shaking my head in ebrassment and disapointment, forI didn't want any one to know yet.

"Oh, really? And who's the lead singer? You?" she teased even more.

"No, that would be Hiromi," stated James, all three of them pointing to me, as I groaned and sat down on a near by bench. Maybe I can plan my own demise...hm...

"Hiromi, you have to be joking, she couldn't sing to put an snorlax to sleep! You guys must stink!" And Ming-Ming started laughing.

Something snapped, it's one thing to say something about me, but it's another to something about my friends.I stood up and walked over to Ming-Ming, she stopped laughing, a tear of laughter hugged her eye.

"you know you've always annoyed the hell out of me, yea know? yea Slut," I said as I pulled back my arm and brought it back to her face, punching her really hard. She fell to the ground, with a bloody nose, "Don't fucking piss me off again ok?" and I walked back to the jeep with the other three, who were trying to simmer me down.

I sat in the back seat of the jeep,I turn to see ming-Ming's team and the others helping her. Except for Rei, who was looking at me, weirdly I might add. I just shrugged, and went on with my life.

We went back to ware-house to practice for a few more hours. It was about almost seven when we stopped, and packed up, "Are you going to Pallet Town for the Tournament?" asked Jesse, and she sat on her instrument case.

"I was asked by the Bladebreakers, for I was their trainer, but I turned them down. I want to this with my family, my real family. And that includes you guys," I smiled as they all gave me a hug. But I stopped smiling when they wouldn't let go. I was about to turn blue when they finally let go.

Taking deep breathes, I smiled as I walked to the entrance to the warehouse. I tunred around and wave, "See you guys in for Pallet Town. Ok?"

"Yes, and oh an old friend told me to give this to you. But read it when you get home ok?" replied James, him being the resourcful one. I nodded and walked back to the dojo, with the letter in my pants pocket.

Everyone was already in bed, for when I arrived home, it was nine...I dilly-dollyed...I silently walked to my room, and opened the door, I walked in and closed the dorr behind me, I didn't notice the extra in my room, until I started to undress.

I heard a cough, I turn and see Rei, sitting on my bed looking at me. At first I didn't kno why, but I looked down and my shirt was over my bra, for I was taking it off, "Can you turn around or something?" I asked, getting my pajamas out from the drawls. He nodded andI changed, periodically making sure his eyes were closed.

"Done," I said, ass I plopped down onto my bed besides him. I looked at him, he was looking around my room, the newspaperss and other things I had on my brother was plastered onto my walls. "he's my brother," I whispered.

He jumped, "Who is? That boy?" I nodded

"I was taken away from my family when I was young, By some guy named Giovonni. Saying that I had some kind of gift... a power, that needed to be taught. My family argued with him. they didn't want to get ridd of me,I was their only girl, their youngest, by a few minutes, their baby girl.I was only about three or four then. My father, gave me badges from when he was a Pokemon trainer."

Tears started to flow down my eyes, but they were wiped away by Rei.I turned my face and gasped. We were only a few centimeters away, "Hiromi, can I asked you a question?"

"You all ready did, but you can ask another one," I smirked.

He smiled,"Why,...Why did you hit Ming-Ming?'

What ever question I had expected him to asked, was not this one, "She annoys me, ok?"

I started to pull back, "No, not ok," he whispered, holding on to me.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Because that wasn't my qeustiopn," he whispered.

"Then what was it?" I asked, now I was getting tired of this.

"This," he whispered, pushing his lips againest mine, I responded of course. But it felt both wrong and right at the same time...Is that right?

We pulled away to breathe, I looked at the bedside clock, with glowing red numbers it read a quater to ten. I tunred back to Rei, "You better get to bed."

He nodded, giving me one last good night kiss, before getting up. He walked to the door, and turned. I was getting my bed ready, when I looked up at him, and cocked my head to the side.

"You know Hiromi, I would like to hear you sing one day...Ok?'

I nodded, as he closed the door, and walk to his room.

"Good night,' I whispered into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

own nothin...

* * *

_"Can you sing?"_

_He asked me, I looked up at him and smiled, "You'll hear me when I do."_

_And we left it at that_.

An alarming ringing noise was heard, I looked around frankicly, and i opened my eyes. It was my alram clock, reading 6:05 am. It was just a dream I tell myself.

I got up to wash my face, to make me more awake like. I heard noise from the kitchen, i look back at the clock. Kai should be the only one awake yet, so why...?

i walked down the hall, into the kitchen, still clad in my black and purple 'kingdom hearts' pajamas. I see that everyone is up? What? Why? "Why are you guys up so early?"

"We could ask you the same thing," replied Dachi, who was still half asleep.

"I just about always get up at this time," I replied, making a cup a coffee, I felt everyone's eyes on my every move.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked suspuicly, looking at everyone before stopping at Rei.

I sat down, I looked at them again, but their eyes were averted, "Well, since or being the quiet bunch, I'm going to get ready for practice ok?" I finished my coffee, put it in the sink and walked back to me room.

I toke a qiuck shower and got dress. Today I wore tight hip-hugger blue jeans, a orange tank top, and a white button up over shirt that was unbotton. I put on my black vans, and pulled my hart into a low horse tail.

I walked down the hall, grabbing my messanger bag on the way, and walked out the door, after waving good bye.

I made it to the ware house in thrity minutes flat, "Ok what are we doing today?"

"Didn't you read the letter?" asked James, leaning againest the wall.

"Oh, no sorry, can read it now?"

He nodded, as I rummage through my bag to find it, "Here it is!" I shouted as I pulled it out of the bag.

I opened it up and read...

_' Dear hiromi,_

_I'm please to say that we have found your birth family, and you would be seeing them in appoximately two weeks._

_Be at Proffessor Oaks Labtory, in Pallet Town by then or..._

_we would have to reschedule._

_Thank you,_

_adoption agceny._

I looked up with tears of happiness, I would be seeing myfamily again, and soon!

"Thank you James, and guys, this means so much," I cried as we had another group hug.

We started to practice for awhile, but not for long. We were to happy to do a damn thing.

So we ened it earlier then usual.

I walked back to the dojo, with them. We made it about forty minutes, because we dilly-dollyed abit...

When we arrived we heard people shouting and yelling. We started to run to the back part of the dojo, and what we saw was something we didn't expect.

There were beybladers going up againest pokemon trainers, "STOP!" I shouted, cuasing everyone to look at me, "What's going on here?"

Tsyon stepped forward," Well, these..these freaks, says that you are going to be on their team, and we were just having litter disagreement,"

"Is this true, Rei, is it?" I asked Rei, who was looking down.

He nodded yes, I turned to the newcomers, and saw some one, I would never thought to have saw in a long, long time, "Gary?"

The boy looked at me and smiled,"Heya Hiro, What's kickin'?"

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. I slowly walked up to him, anf wrapped my arms around him and softly cried.His arms wrapped around me as well, and held me as I slowly dried my tears away.

"Sorry," I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

He shook his head and smiled," It's ok, we've haven't seen each other, since you were taken away from everyone back in Pallet Town, you should cry."

I remembered that the others were there," Oh, sorry guys," I sniffed," This is Gary, he's one of my closest friends back in Pallet Town. We did everything together. We both even teased my brother, which I highly doubt that he even remembers me..."

"He does, just barely. Your mom hangs pictures of you everyone, hoping and praying that you'll come home," he said softly.

The look on the bladebreakers faces were pricless, here I am, saying that I am very close to an potenal enemy? Is there something wtong with that?

"What do you mean?" asked cheif, looing between Gary and me.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything ok?"

They all nodded and we all went inside for food and the story.

* * *

R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing...

Split Personality is by Skye Sweetam!...not me...cant even sing!

* * *

They had sat down for about an hour. Some time in there, the old Team rockett came in. She had to calm Gary down, so they wouldn't cause a scene or anything.

Everything was doing great, until the subject of PalletTown came up.

"Are you going to compete Hior?" Asked Gary, looking at her hopefully.

"No, she doesn't want to compete. " Stated Tyson, glaring at them.

Team Rockett started laughing, as everyone turned to them, Meowth was the first to calm down, "She's competein' all right! But not with you!" He pointed his paw like finger at them.

"What does he mean 'Mi?" Asked Max, looking at Hiromi.

"I'm not competeing with anyone But Team Rockett. Because thye've been with me through the whole thing. And Besides, I'm sure you can find another team mate." She stated, smiling.

"Well either way, you only have four players, including you. That's not enough. You need three more to be in it!" Shouted Dachi...(kinda forgot about that lil bugger...ehh!)

"Well, Me, Ash, May, and Brock...and Max can be our Tec. That's it. Right?" Ased Gary, looking at Hiromi

She nodded, smirking back at Tyson and Dachi, "I guess we're all set then ne?" She loked at her team mates. Well four out of seven of them.

They nodded, and the night grew late, and soon everyone left. Gary went back to Pallet Town to prepare everything for their arrival, and team rockett left to get ready for later that night...they had a gig at a club called wicked...(yes from my other story, that is on my other account!lol).

She invited the boys, and they all agreed, smiling, she got ready for that gig. She came out dressed in a short skirt, and a red halter top. Black boots, and silver jewerly. Her hair in a low horse-tail, and harldy, next to noe, make up.

She smiled at everyone, as they walked out to thier ride. James, being the only child, and now dating jesse ('bout damn time too ne?) had inhertied all his parents money when theyfound out that Jesse's grandmother was an heiress, but since Jesse's mother died, she never saw her again. OH! and Meowth was dating a persian!...(srry had too...--)

The grey limo gleamed against the cresent moon, that litted the night...(weird ne?) The all piled into the ride, and made thier way to the club. It was about eleven o' clock and they were in the club, and ready to roll!

Hiromi spotted Ming-Ming, glaring at her. She almost laugh at the sight of her nose, still being messed up. She stepped up to the mic, and Hiromi opened her mouth, and the words came out, in the most woderful sounds.

_I'd like you to meet  
The other side of me  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha _

When it's time to rock  
She's a celebrity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha  
I got you, I got you  
And now she's got me

She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over

Flip the switch  
Makes me split into insanity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha

Out of control  
Shocking like electricity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha  
I got you, I got you  
And now she's got me

She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over

Let's co-exist  
What's wrong with this  
What's wrong with this  
What's wrong with this

She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over  
When she takes me over

I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over

She finished, and they watched as a tip bucket was passed around, and was supprised at how much they've gotten.

They laughed the night away, as the next band came up next. Ray met her at the steps, and took her to the dance floor. And they let it all out...in speaking terms... She smiled, and looked up into his eyes. She saw something in them, that she thought that she would never really see in the eyes of a man...oaky so she seen it several times in Gary's but he's just a friend right?

Ray lowered his head, and they met half way. Everything seemed to stop around them, as they just melted together. A perfect match. After a while, they broke apart, breathing hard, still looking into each others eyes, "You do sing great Hiro." He whispered, before goin in for another kiss.

She smiled against him, and whispered, "And you're a good kisser."

* * *

CLIFFY! HAHAHAHA!.

that was kinda corny ne?

ohhhh welll...yeyeyey! im dun for now...tell me wut u think!

Danielle!


End file.
